


The Past

by Kookie_Free



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Free/pseuds/Kookie_Free
Summary: Kim Yoonmi. Guanlin & Daehwi's childhood friend.... and their first love... But, what would happen if they were to meet again. Yoonmi left L.A to live in Seoul and to get away from everything. To have freedom and be independent. Years later Yoonmi goes to a Wanna One Fansign in Seoul. For Yoonmi this was the last time to see them once again.....What will happen??Will things go right??Or will everything come falling down??





	1. Prologue

Kim Yoonmi Korean Age : 19 International Age: 17  
She is Korean American and is an only child

~Yoonmi's POV~

I finished getting ready and walked out the door of my apartment with my phone in my hand. I adjusted my bag and walked out of the apartment complex. I decided to wear a white long sleeve crop top with black overalls, superstar adidas, and black hat with two rings on the side. But the long sleeves are loose so they move up with the slightest movement.

Why you ask?? Why i'm so dressed up and in a hurry?? Well that's easy i'm going to a Wanna One Fansign in Seoul for the first and last time. 

~ 3rd Person POV ~

Yoonmi is Korean but looks like a foreigner despite that. She just kept passing by the member in a rush. Each and every time left a blushing mess. Surprising all of them when she spoke fluent Korean. Yoonmi finally slowed down until she got to..... *drumroll please* A/N i'm sorry 

.......Daehwi

~Yoonmi's POV~

Oh my gosh it's Daehwi, i internally scream. Okay keep calm. Deep breathes, breath in breath out. i sigh, i'm ready.

I smile politely and bow, sliding my album and photobook over to Daehwi

Unsurprisingly he spoke english to me first.

Of course, to be expected of Daehwi i thought to myself

Did you eat?

No i didn't get to eat i was in such a rush to get here and get a good spot.  
But it's okay, i'm just really happy i got this chance to met all of you. I smiled.

Well that's not good for you...he pouted 

oh my gosh i can't... why are you so cute daehwi

your so skinny....

So where are you from? he spoke to me in Korean. While signing the photobook where his picture is.  
I continue staring at him. But he suddenly gasped and his eyes widened looking up at me. 

oh my gosh i'm so sorry, he continued while bowing

hmm... you thought  
oh aniyo gwenchana

u-uh... you know korean? he looks so surprised lol

nae, i'm still learning.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yoonmi. Guanlin & Daehwi's childhood friend.... and their first love... But, what would happen if they met. Yoonmi left L.A to live in Seoul and to get away from everything. To have freedom and be independent. Years later Yoonmi goes to a Wanna One Fansign in Seoul. For Yoonmi this was the last time to see them once again..... 
> 
> What will happen?? 
> 
> Will things go right?? 
> 
> Or will everything come falling down??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So i'm posting my second chapter today. I've been really busy and still am so i probably won't update even tho i already have like 8 chapters written. If anyone is reading this that is. hahaha. So like if anyone here likes BTS i went to see BTS on AGT and it was the best i had a great time. Not only that i got to see them get into their van and go into the Grammy Museum. To me a really big surprise was that BTS went to the BT21 store and signed the BT21 statues. I asked around and even the staff didn't know, only the manager knew. So it was a surprise to everyone. A really great surprise that is. Well enough of me ranting bye!!

Previously :

oh my gosh i'm so sorry, he continued while bowing

hmm... you thought  
oh aniyo gwenchana

u-uh... you know korean? he looks so surprised lol

nae, i'm still learning.

 

Present : 

*In Korean*

Wahhh, your pronunciation is really good. Jinja daebak.

Ah, thanks I giggled.

But my smile vanished as soon as I heard what the girls beside me were saying.

~ Conversation of the Two Girls To Your Left ~  
( Jihoon and Jinyoung are before Daehwi, but are with fans)  
(The two girls were talking while Woojin and Daniel are talking with the staff)  
(Fan Meet Order : Jihoon, Jinyoung, Woojin, Daniel, Daehwi, Guanlin, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Sungwoon, Jisung)

~ Daehwi's POV ~

*In Korean*

?? 1 : did you see that bitch * rolls eyes*

?? 1 : She’s been acting all shy and quiet to get our oppas to pity her

?? 2 : What’s a foreigner even doing here *she states* she shouldn’t even be here

?? 1 : She’s obviously a slut trying to get our oppas attention *hmp*

?? 2 : But like seriously did you see her arms?? She has cuts too

?? 1 : Waa daebak. To top it all off she’s a depressed white bitch, a slut who's trying to get our oppas

?? 2 : Who does she think she is?? She’s just a worthless piece of trash who doesn’t know her place, who also doesn’t deserve to be here. Like who does she think she is to show herself in front of our oppas *scoffs* look in the mirror first slut

The both of them started laughing at her

I felt enraged when i heard that. I knew they were talking about Yoonmi. They don't even know her, they have no right to say that. What they are saying is just plain wrong in so many ways. People like that shouldn't even exist. Yet they still do. At least there are still some good people in the world left. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at them.

~ Yoonmi's POV ~

I just sat there fumbling with my sleeves looking down into my lap. I just couldn’t handle it. Biting my lip trying to not cry, i muffled a sob. While the tears slowly started to fall into my lap. 

Daehwi saw me crying and looked at the two girls.

Both Daehwi and i went silent. I could feel him staring as the tears continued to fall

We both just sat there not knowing what to do. 

But all of a sudden….. 

He stood up.....


	3. The Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yoonmi. Guanlin & Daehwi's childhood friend.... and their first love... But, what would happen if they met. Yoonmi left L.A to live in Seoul and to get away from everything. To have freedom and be independent. Years later Yoonmi goes to a Wanna One Fansign in Seoul. For Yoonmi this was the last time to see them once again.....  
> What will happen??  
> Will things go right??  
> Or will everything come falling down??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for you to feed off of. Good Luck ;) I won't rant this time.

Previously :

Daehwi saw me crying and looked at the girls.

Both Daehwi and i went silent. I could feel him staring as the tears continued to fall

You both just sat there not knowing what to do. 

But all of a sudden….. 

Present : 

~ Yoonmi's POV ~

* In Korean * 

You shouldn’t talk like that about someone. 

The whole room fell silent, while everyone stared at Daehwi and the two girls.

They turned around looked surprised. 

But then they started acting innocent.

~ Daehwi's POV ~

I don't know what got into me. But when i saw her crying and refusing to look me in the eye...  
i-i just couldn't help. I felt the need to protect her. And here i am. 

?? 1 : Oppa what do you mean?? What's wrong??

You know what you did, so stop acting innocent.

Wahh, they are still going to act innocent. I rolled my eyes.

?? 2 : Oppa we weren’t talking about her

?? 1 : yeah oppa you've got it all wrong

I heard everything. Besides she’s the only foreigner up here right now.  
Apologize to her. Right this instant!  
I raise my voice as they continue to lie. I was just done with them. I heard them  
clearly yet they kept on lying about it.

~ Yoonmi's POV ~

I sat there still in shock. 

As soon as Daehwi rose his voice.  
I knew what i had to do.  
I quickly snapped out of it and reacted.

Oppa it’s okay. I’m really not worth it. Please don’t do this. They’re right anyways. I’m only a worthless piece of trash that shouldn’t be here. 

Because of me the fansign was ruined. I really don’t know why i thought it would be okay to come here. 

Besides Jihoon, Jaehwan, Woojin, and Daniel already saw my cuts. There faces fell as soon as they noticed it…. But what can i do??  
tears were already streaming down my face but i still continued, I’m just a depressed bitch…. 

I sniffle, while Daehwi is just standing there staring at me…..  
With pity in his eyes, not knowing what to do  
I really hated the way he looked at me  
I don’t want him to look at me that way  
I held back a sob  
Staring at Daehwi and Daehwi only

I took a deep breathe, trying to calm down.  
They’re right, i’m just a depressed bitch. *the tears kept falling*

He sighed and looked me in the eye

Daehwi : No your not Yoonmi  
with the upsetness so obviously lacing his voice

I chuckled and looked down

It’s fine. I’m already used to this. Please don’t pity me. 

I couldn’t look him in the eye. It just hurt so much. It was just so obvious he pitied me and i  
really hated that him out of all people would pity me…. Just like everyone else did

I’m not pitying you. Believe me Yoonmi-ah

I slightly laughed and looked him in the eye  
Since that was the only thing i could do.

Funny, i chuckled your words aren’t adding up to what your eyes are telling.  
Your eyes are telling me a completely different story than what you are saying to me….

I sniffled while looking at him again. I finally spoke up.

But it’s fine. Things will be over for me pretty soon anyway.  
I waved it off as if it was nothing.Don’t worry about me.  
Thank you for letting my last wish com true oppa. Kamsamida.

I’m sorry for showing you this worthless excuse of a human.  
I’m sorry for ever thinking it would be okay to appear in front of you.  
Afterall i’m just a sorry excuse of a person.

Bienanada…. I whispered for only him to hear

I bowed while the tears continues to fall down my cheeks

I turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the exhibition hall

I continued running as if there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first fanfiction on AO3 so please support me. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Also justs a heads up there will be a lot of drama and surprises in the next chapter. Kookie-Free Signing Out  
> Sorry for my Long Username *bows*


End file.
